


I'm Not A V-Word!

by volleydorks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, My first Drabble, POV First Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleydorks/pseuds/volleydorks
Summary: My prompt was: "Describe a vampire without using the vowel 'A'."So, here I present you with a vampire who tries her hardest to convince you that she's not a vampire.





	I'm Not A V-Word!

My eyes flickered open, only to close of their own volition.

Open, close. Open, close.

Every time my eyes slid open, the obscure cover of the coffin glowered down, silently resenting me for filling its insides with my bloodlust.

My limbs were stiff by my sides, rendered immobile by the sleepiness which held my entire body prisoner. Unlike these long nights, my mornings would often drift by joyously. They were enriched by the one key thing in my life: Twilight.

Twilight — the epitome of fine writing. Meyer — the epitome of how writers should strive to be. I’ve loved Twilight since my childhood. I’ve loved it through high school. Now, three millenniums down the line, Twilight is still my life. My purpose. The teen girl inside of me is still very much there.

 

Before you question me — no, I’m not the V-word. God, I wish. I’m just impossible to kill. Time won’t kill me. Knives won’t kill me. Love won’t kill me.

 

The only thing which kills me is the night. Why do you think I sit here in this coffin? My white skin? The holes in my neck? My pointy teeth?

White skin? I’ve never seen the sun — I’m not going to lie to you. No, I’m not one of those V-words. My skin is sensitive to the different elements, like fire, wind, lots of those things… so, I don’t move from this coffin. 

The holes in my neck? Cosmetics. Nothing less, nothing more.

The whole teeth thing is just surgery. Promise. On my life. (Joke’s on you, I never die. But I’m not lying, promise!)

But, if I were one of those V-words, I would bite some hot guy in order to fulfil my reveries of finding my own Cullen. It would be my own Twilight story. No, it would be more. It would be the reboot. The reboot with double the movies; double the love; double the everything! Just think! Me… becoming the Belle to somebody’s Cullen. It would be the bestseller of the week!

Honestly… on lonely nights like these, I only think of how I wish there were my Cullen to hold me in my blood-fuelled slumber, stroking my tresses while murmuring sweet nothings to me.

But, I’m not the V-word! Promise — see, I don’t even know the full word. Don’t even know the letter count in the V-word.

So… let me out of this coffin?

I won’t bite you. Promise. I’m not even one of those V-words. I just like them. They’ve got cool teeth. Shiny. Lustrous. Pointed, like knives poised to dig into feeble, thin flesh. Rupture the flesh for its delicious, dripping blood. Slicing into the flesh, sectioning it off, sucking on flesh-coloured cubes like they’re fruit drops…

…gross, right? Now, let me out. Come on. It’s cruel to keep me locked up in this coffin. I could be some super cute girl, but you’ll never find out if you don’t open this coffin.

Fine, I see how it is. Well… I’ll tell you some fun things. I like neck kisses! Long, lingering neck kisses where I press my lips on your skin while sucking super, super deep. You might feel some biting, but don’t be creeped out. I do it to everyone. They love it! No-one’s ever told me they didn’t like it…

…but, they never reply to me when I finish sucking on their necks. It’s kind of lonely, you know?

Will you be the first to reply to me?

Seriously? You’ll reply to me?

You need one kiss in return for setting me free? I’ll do it. I’ll kiss you ten times! No, twenty! Just… pull the coffin open. It’s night-time, right? Remember… I’m sensitive to the elements.

OK. Open the coffin. Yes, it’s fine. Open it… I won’t hurt you…

No… no, you’re hurting me. It hurts! No, stop! Put the lid down! Put the coffin down! The sun! It’s burning me! It’s hurting me! No, never mind… I kind of like it. It feels good, weirdly enough. Uh… I think the whole ‘v-words burn in the sun’ thing is just myths. But still… why would you try to kill me?

I’d never kill you! I… I would’ve only bitten you…

For my reverie. My ending.

You know, Belle plus Cullen gives blockbuster, not Belle plus sun gives lifeless chick lying in coffin!

Yes, I know she’s not ‘Belle’. Shut up! I’m Belle!

Did you just whisper ‘Why’re you not bleeding’? Come on. I’m not one of those V-words! Besides, V-words don’t bleed when they die, they just die! You know, those things just up ‘n’ die in the middle of their sentences—

You thought I died then, didn’t you? Heh. Joke’s on you! I’m not one of those V-words. The sun won’t kill me. I’m… I’m just very interested in V-words, so I live like them. Think like them. Look like them.

You believe me? Jeez, took you long enough, didn’t it? Good impression, right? Mmm. The holes in my neck, they’re cosmetic. Yep. You’re interested in finding out more? Sure! Then you should join me, just so I know you trust me. I promise I won’t kill you.

You trust me!

Don’t worry, I’m the touchiest-feeliest person you’ll ever meet. Just let me hug you. The sun thing’s fine. Let bygones be bygones, right?

I’ll just suck your blood until there’s nothing left. I still need my Cullen, don’t I?

But, you won’t hold me during the lonely nights.

I’ll hold you… your body… you’ll be the first person to love me.

Don’t worry. Soon… we’ll be surrounded by bodies. This is only the beginning, silly! Soon… we won’t need to spend these lonely winter nights cooped up in this coffin. But until then… will you cuddle with me?


End file.
